vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caliborn
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Even amongst evil cherubs, Caliborn is extremely malicious, and is obsessed with death and destruction, which he seeks to spread and enjoy as he pleases for the simple reason that he can and he wants to. As with his sister, his title is one of the rare and powerful master classes; he is the Lord of Time. After killing his sister and conquering his session, a dead session so impossibly difficult that it was considered unbeatable even for him, he ascended to become a God Tier and killed his denizen, Yaldabaoth. This allowed him to gain access to his God Tier clock, which he destroyed, and its powers he absorbed. Afterwards, he allowed himself to be sealed within Lil' Cal by Dirk with several other entities, fusing with them and becoming Lord English, an indestructible, time-travelling demon who has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, allowing him to go about destroying all of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, '''possibly '''High 4-C | At least 2-C | Unknown, possibly 1-C or higher | At least 1-C, likely Low 1-B, possibly higher Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 11 "units" | Technically older than time. Classification: Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Ascended Godtier | Indestructible paradox demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Flight, Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Fate Manipulation , Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Took control of MS Paint Adventures, allowing him to control the pace of the plot along with its presentation and medium, ultimately severely damaging the fabric of the story itself), Mind Manipulation (Hypnotized and took control of Alpha Jack through Lil' Cal), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Immortality (Types 1 and 4; can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just') | Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality, Resistance to soul destruction (Even when weakened, Dirk couldn't destroy his soul) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Dream Manipulation (Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he will will himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void), Fear Manipulation, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Conceptual Manipulation , Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Curse and Life Manipulation, Teleportation, exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; he has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, becoming a temporal inevitability that all successful timelines result in, and can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes), can "unlock any lock", can bypass Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Resistance to psychic attack and to Time Stop Attack Potency: Unknown, 'possibly '''Large Star '(Riddled Gamzee with bullets, and managed to win a Dead Session, which, even for someone as powerful as him, was considered nearly impossible) | At least '''Multi-Universe level (As a Lord, one of the two master classes, Caliborn should be far above most other God Tiers and comparable to God Tier Calliope, who destroyed the Green Sun). | Unknown, possibly Complex Multiverse level or higher (Killed Yaldabaoth, the strongest Denizen. Sealed away John, Rose, Dave, and Jade before casually trouncing Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake. Possessed near complete control over his powers at this point). | At least Complex Multiverse level (Was destroying Paradox Space, which contains all of existence, including Genesis Frogs and the Horrorterrors that transcend them in the Furthest Ring, and can manipulate Homestuck itself through the game cartridges in which it is just fiction), likely Low Hyperverse level (The multiverse of MS Paint Adventures is established to be a Spring Theory multiverse in Problem Sleuth, which is implied to share Homestuck's continuity as part of MS Paint Adventures, and Paradox Space transcends and contains all existence), possibly higher (Killed Andrew Hussie, who is the author of all of MS Paint Adventures) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Should be much faster than most other God Tiers) | Massively FTL+ (Effortlessly stomped all the Alpha kids), possibly Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Superior to Horrorterrors, who are native to the timeless void that is the Furthest Ring, and exists throughout time and space in all timelines), likely Omnipresent (Lord English exists in all timelines, even prior to his summoning and his birth; he is already here). Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Wall Class (Broke Gamzee's horns and smashed several teeth out of his mouth with one swing of a crowbar, while Gamzee was previously unharmed from falling at least several hundred meters onto solid rock) | Unknown, likely at least Multi-Universal | Unknown, possibly Complex Multiversal or higher | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal, possibly higher Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Universe level | Unknown, possibly Complex Multiverse level or higher (Even Jake's Hope Field only knocked him over briefly) | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely Low Hyperverse level (He can only be harmed by the exploitation of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes), possibly higher (Hussie could only potentially harm him through the use of one of his weaknesses) Stamina: Superhuman (Chewed off his own leg and trekked across Earth without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Likely limitless. Range: Melee range, Farther with his AK-47 | At least Multi-Universal | Possibly Complex Multiversal or higher | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Gamzee, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, The Felt, and a Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Intelligence: Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space, masterminding the assurance of his existence across all of universes and becoming an temporal inevitability. Weaknesses: Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Key: Base | God Tier | After Killing Yaldabaoth | Lord English Gallery caliborn laugh.gif|"THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER I GET THE MAGIC RAINBOW EYES. AND YET, STILL BEFORE I AM HUGE AND WEAR A DAPPER TRENCH COAT FOR WINNERS." Caliborn's_entry.png|Caliborn about to enter the dead session. caliborn cackle.gif|The grin of a boy man about to embark on a journey to destroy all of space-time. caliborn weapon.png|Caliborn acquires the Ultimate Weapon Juju as a prize for defeating Yaldabaoth. caliborn ending.png|In one of the final events in all of Homestuck, Caliborn absorbs the power from the broken grandfather clock and completes his apotheosis into the Lord of Time. 11_by_i_am_your_lord-d838n1d.jpg|Caliborn's OC. Do not steal. pure art skill.gif|Caliborn absorbs pure art skill. Also, foreshadowing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Cane Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Gun Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1